


The Lengths Taken To Protect Loved Ones

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Death, Family, Gen, Genderbending, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Gore, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Succubi & Incubi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave won't let anything happen to her sister, but Starbolt won't let anything happen to Soundwave either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lengths Taken To Protect Loved Ones

Starbolt ran, huffing and puffing as she desperately searched through the crowd. Where was he? Where was he?! Damn it, he was normally here! Was it because it was crowded that evening? Friday nights usually were booming with nightlife... Was the incubus already snacking on a meal somewhere? Had her attempt to look for him been a wasted effort? 

She looked over her shoulder, inching to go back home before looking back down the crowd. Normally, Starbolt would be out with her friends at this time, but for whatever reason that day, she had decided to stay home with Soundwave and have dinner with her. But as they were cooking, Razorcut and two of his father's lackeys forced themselves into their home. Starbolt had wanted to fight them off, but Soundwave forced her to run out the back door and hide. And to not come home until Soundwave came for her.

She knew what Razorcut wanted. She knew why those lackeys were there with him. Razorcut was scum; he could only pretend to be patient and gentlemanly like for so long. It seemed that tonight, he had finally reached his limit. Now, while she was running around looking for that damn incubus, Soundwave was in danger. And Primus only knew what was happening while she was out here and unable to find the only person who could actually go up against that stupid bastard!

Damn it, she should have just stayed at home. She should have grabbed the nearest blunt object and fought Razorcut and the other two men off with that. They weren't after her; her older sister was their target so they wouldn't have paid any mind to her. 

But she had left to look for Bombrush. Even though Soundwave didn't seem to care for the incubus, he was a hundred times better than Razorcut. And he actually seemed to care about Soundwave's own personal need for space and he was usually nice to her too... And he was an incubus. He was powerful and Razorcut was scared of him. Bombrush could chase him off!

So why was it on the one night Starbolt actually wanted him around, he wasn't?

This was pointless; she wasn't going to find him in this damn crowd! Maybe she could grab a club or something on the way back home. Any sort of weapon to use against Razorcut. Oh Primus, she hoped Soundwave was still all right-

"Starbolt?

The voice made her jump and twirl around. Once she realized who it was, she couldn't stop herself from shouting, "Where the hell have you been?!"

Bombrush flinched back a bit. Primus, Starbolt was just a polar opposite of her sister... Soundwave was generally very quite and serious. Starbolt was always loud and a bit erratic. He found the contrast cute though, and Starbolt was only sixteen. She probably just hadn't matured as much as Soundwave had yet.

"Having a meal," he said, smiling a little. "Since your sister isn't willing, I've been looking else-"

" _Now's not the time for your stupid innuendos, damn it!_ " she shrieked, not realizing or even caring that people were starting to look at them. Nor did she seem to notice that tears were starting to pool up into the corners of her eyes, shaking like mad as she hissed out, " _I was looking everywhere for you, you stupid pervert! But you were off fooling around like an idiot!_ "

Bombrush could see the girl was having some sort of breakdown and he wasn't sure why. Starbolt had never been like this in front of him before, so it had caught him off guard. Normally, she was loud and hyper and acted like she didn’t care about anything. Though she was definitely still loud, the tears weren't something he had expected to see from her. But he snapped out of it when he realized more and more people were starting to look at him. Quickly, he ushered her off to the side near an alleyway, gently resting his hands on her shoulders while he tried to look at her.

"Starbolt, what's wrong?" he said gently, moving a hand to tilt her face up. "Calm down, tell me what's wrong."

Starbolt's tears had doubled at this point, now starting to wail loudly like a child. Damn it, Soundwave in danger! She had to spit it out... Because if she didn't, Soundwave would get hurt. Razorcut would hurt her and force himself on her, just like she knew he had planned to..

"R-Razorcut-! Help her-!"

"What?" Any time that bastard's name was mentioned, it always put him on edge. He knew what the man wanted from this girl's sister. "What about Razorcut?"

"S-Soundwave...! She-She's in-! Pl-Please-!"

Bombrush couldn't figure out what the girl was trying to say, which only frustrated him more. Soundwave and Razorcut mentioned in the same conversation never meant anything good. He could see the girl was hysterical, but if Soundwave needed help, she needed to spit it out already! If Starbolt continued acting hysterical, he wouldn't be able to do anything!

He shook her once, snapping her out of her frightened state.

“Where’s Soundwave?”

“A-At home…! A-And Razorcut and his goons are there too! H-Help her, pl-please! Help my sister!”

Bombrush didn’t need to be told twice. Razorcut had broken into Starbolt’s home. Her sister was in danger. Soundwave needed help… And even though he knew Soundwave liked to take care of things herself, this wasn’t the time to be thinking about if she wanted his help or not. Starbolt had come for him and that was all the permission he needed at that point. Soundwave was in danger – he had to do something.

“Get on my back.”

“H-Huh-?”

Starbolt froze up when she saw the man in front of her slowly change. Sometimes she forgot that Bombrush was not human. That his appearance was merely a façade he used to blend in with human society. He was an incubus. A demon. With horns. Claws. Sharp teeth. And wings. And he could kill anyone easily if he really wanted to.

She almost stepped back when he stretched out his hand to her.

“We have to go. Now!”

Right. She didn’t have time to be scared. Soundwave was in trouble. She had already been gone for twenty minutes, maybe longer. Primus only knew what Razorcut and his lackeys were doing to her sister! Even though Bombrush’s true form terrified her, she was even more afraid of what could happen to Soundwave if she delayed getting back any longer.

Once she gave him her hand, he quickly pulled her behind him and up onto his back. He didn’t even have to tell her to hold on, the girl already locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She thought that maybe her body would get in the way of his wings, but he had no trouble flapping them as he began to ascend into the air.

Starbolt only pressed her face into his neck, hands clenching against his skin.

 _Please... Please, be safe, Soundwave._  

* * *

Soundwave's head hurt, but that was nothing compared to the rest of her body. But what else did she expect? Razorcut had broken into her house with two very large, well-built henchmen. She was glad that she had been able to get Starbolt out the back window before they came inside. At least she was safe and hopefully hiding somewhere Razorcut couldn't find her.

Like she expected, he acted civil at first. Acted as if he hadn't just forcibly entered her home and wasn't trying to intimidate her with his men. She played along though, staying perfectly still and keeping her hand on the knife she had been using to cut up vegetables earlier.

It was only when he touched her. Put his hand to her cheek and told her he would take "good care" of her and her sister... or maybe his men could take care of Starbolt, since she was too pretty for just one person.

Her protective instinct kicked in. She would rather died than let something happen to her only family. Starbolt was still a child, barely sixteen and unable to defend herself. She did the only thing she could think of and attempted to stab the bastard through the chest.

Her aim had been off or he had a quick reaction time. She had only managed to stab him in the arm, which had caused both of his men to charge at her. The knife had been knocked out of her hand and she had been punched hard on the side of her face. She fell hard to the floor and could only cover her head and neck as a few hard kicks and punched had been delivered to her stomach and back. 

At that point, she had lost of a bit consciousness. She vaguely recalled being dragged out of the kitchen and into the living room area. Her sore arms were pulled behind her back and her wrists were tied together. Cloth was suddenly tied around her mouth, effectively gagging her so they wouldn't draw any attention to the house. Razorcut had gotten a bandage for his arm and was wrapping it up before saying something to the other two men. She thought she heard chuckling.

She groaned when her hair was suddenly yanked up on, forcing her to look up at Razorcut, who had that disgusting smug look on his face. Even though she was in pain, she still found the strength to glare at him.

He actually seemed to like it. "You won't be acting all high and mighty when I'm through with you... Since you fucked up my arm, I think it's only fair I get some payback."

He let go of her hair, causing her to grunt when her head slumped against the floor. She gritted her teeth as she realized she was still conscious. Damn it, she had hoped that she would have been knocked out when Razorcut finally did this to her... She glanced at the other two men, who just stood by staring down at her. He must have told them that once he was done with her, he would let them have fun with her too.

Her hands balled up tightly into fists. She could handle it. As long as Starbolt didn't have to suffer, she could deal with something like this. Starbolt wouldn't have to suffer and that was enough for Soundwave.

Soundwave tensed up when she was suddenly rolled onto her back, all three men suddenly kneeling down next to her. She screamed into her gag when hands suddenly grabbed at her clothes, ripping them off of her defenseless form. She tried kicking up at them, but that was easily blocked when one of the henchmen grabbed her legs and forced them down. Trapped beneath these disgusting bastards, Soundwave could only try to squirm and jerk her body around, which only made everything hurt more.

All it did was make it take a little longer for them to get her completely naked. Exposed and unwilling to these monsters, Soundwave wanted to vomit at the way they stared at her. So barbaric...

Razorcut licked his lips before kneeling down in front of her, licking her cheek. "I always knew you'd look better without clothes.

She glared.

It didn't deter him or his men. She shrieked into the gag when both henchmen grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard and pressing them into her body. It hurt and it made her feel sick. Damn it, why couldn't they just get to it already?!

"If you didn't show them off so much, people wouldn’t be so interested,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “But you decided to show your body off like some little tramp… you couldn’t expect people to be uninterested, could you?”

Filthy shit. Of course he would attempt to make it seem as if everything was her fault...

"Lucky for you, you caught the right guy's attention," he said, getting down in front of her as he pulled her legs apart. "As long as you keep me happy, you and your sister will live a nice life. All you have to do is lay back and open your legs when I ask."

She gritted her teeth, tilting back her head and balling her hands into fists. She could handle this. It would just be like a bad dog bite. Nothing more than that. Once it was over, it would be as if it were just some bad dream. They would leave, she could get up and clean herself off, and then she could look for Starbolt. Make sure that she was safe. That Razorcut could never get to her.

So she didn't bother looking at him when she heard him fumbling with his clothes. It was definitely pulling out his penis and he was preparing to shove it inside... She forced herself to relax, knowing it was going to hurt. At least she could make it easier for herself if she didn't try to fight it. Otherwise, who knows how much pain she would end up in?

Whether it was an act of Primus or just sheer dumb luck, she would never have to find out. Not when the ceiling suddenly just caved in and shook the entire house. Soundwave didn't even have time to react, unlike the men who yelped out and jumped away from her to avoid any of the falling rubble and debris. All she could do was jerk her head up to see a cloud of smoke that burned out all the candles and...

A large shadow of a towering winged-figure before fading into the darkness.

"What the hell-?!"

One of the men suddenly disappeared with loud, blood-curdling scream. Soundwave found herself able to sit up when she realized Razorcut was gone, and so was one of the henchmen. The other one just stood there, terrified when a loud crack rang through the air, followed by another scream.

That wasn't Razorcut though. So where had he-?

She heard the back door open and slam shut. He must have run out the back... Wait, Starbolt was hiding out there-!

"Soundwave!"

She jerked her head, ignoring the screams and pleas for mercy as more cracks rang through her ears. Starbolt was suddenly beside her and the other henchman had seemed to try and make a run for it. But seeing that her sister was here, in the house with her where some sort of monster was ripping people apart, Soundwave tried to sit up as she screamed into the gag for her to run, for her to leave her and escape before this monster turned on them.

"W-Wait! H-Hold on-!"

More screaming and sickening sounds rang through their ears, causing them both to turn as something rolled towards them. Starbolt nearly screamed when she saw it was a bloody arm, but she kept it down to a frightened gasp and the urge to vomit. Soundwave could only stare, unable to process what was going on.

Starbolt forced her to look away and free Soundwave's hands. The older woman quickly undid her gag before looking to Starbolt, who wrapped a blanket around her and hugged her tightly.

"Soundwave, Primus, I-I thought-!"

As glad as she was to see Starbolt was all right, this was not the time. Not when the screams were dying down. That thing, whatever it was, was coming for them next! She pushed her little sisters arms away and attempted to get her to stand. But the pain was catching up with her body, making it hard for her to move without feeling any pain.

"Starbolt, you have to run. Now!"

"B-But Sound-!"

"Go! Just run! Hide somewhere before-!"

"It's okay! Soundwave, it's just-!"

There were suddenly heavy footsteps coming towards them. Soundwave turned, eyes widening in horror when she saw the winged creature, now covered in blood, slowly walking towards them. She could only grab Starbolt and yank the girl behind her, using her own now bruising body as a shield with her blanket falling and leave her exposed. Starbolt was trying to saying something, but she didn't know what, shushing her several times.

She looked over the figure. Wings. Horns. Claws. Blood on their chest. Only ripped pants covering their lower half. Over seven feet tall. Red eyes piercing into hers, though she was surprised not to see a savage look in them. Not while they were looking at her. In fact, they almost looked... concerned? Relieved? And they seemed familiar...

"Soundwave."

Her eyes widened when he spoke. Wait, she knew that voice... But why-?!

The creature kneeled down in front of her and her sister, who was now hugging her tightly with her face buried into her back. Soundwave found herself unable to react when he stretched up a hand to gently cup her bruised cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"Are you all right?"

"... Bomb... Bombrush?"

The incubus didn't say anything, still stroking her cheek.

This was... Bombrush. In his true form. His incubus form. Primus, even though she was well aware of the man's true nature, she never would have thought she would see him like... this. He still looked mostly the same, but more... feral. Monstrous, even. He no longer had the appearance of a normal man, no... No, this was who he was. Who she never thought she would see. 

"Are you all right?"

"Wh-What-?"

"Are you all right?" he repeated, never breaking her gaze.

It made her a bit uncomfortable, not used to Bombrush looking at her so intently. And not when she was naked. "I-I'm fine. Really..."

Bombrush seemed to accept that and let go of her cheek. She finally turned to Starbolt, who was now starting to shake as she tried not to cry. She was just so glad Soundwave was okay... That they had gotten her before it got worse... She still wished that her sister hadn't had to have gotten beaten and she wished she had found Bombrush sooner, but at least... At least Razorcut didn't get to do anything worse.

Bombrush picked up the blanket she had dropped and gently draped it around her shoulders. Soundwave only regarded him with a soft look before wrapping it around herself, moving to hold her younger sister. The incubus quickly looked around and sniffed the air. Razorcut's scent was still strong and as tempted as he was to find the fucker and rip him apart, he needed to take care of the sisters first. They weren't safe here... They couldn't stay here. Not any longer.

"Come on, we need to go."

Soundwave turned to him, confused. "What-?"

"I need to get you two somewhere safe," he said, shuffling closer to them. "Razorcut may come back with more men if he's not still running for his life... I need to get you two out of here."

"B-But wh-where are we going?" Starbolt asked.

It was strange; she had always told Soundwave that they should just run away somewhere, but now that the opportunity was presented to them, she found herself afraid. Maybe it was because of what had almost happened to her sister, but she couldn't help but to worry about where they would go. It made her hug Soundwave tighter, though not enough to irritate her injuries, who just patted her head.

"My home. Razorcut will never find it nor could he ever get to it. You'll be safe there."

Starbolt and Soundwave glanced at each other. Stay at Bombrush’s house? Starbolt looked unsure, her hands clenching around the blanket. Soundwave glanced back at the incubus, who just held out his hand to her.

She knew she didn’t have to take it. That she could have said no.

But there was no point or reason to argue with him. They couldn’t stay here any more. Not with Razorcut looking for them and not with the main area destroyed. Besides, Bombrush had no intentions of hurting them… Primus, he had just saved her. Albeit rather violently, but he had still rescued her. They had nowhere else to run, nowhere to go.

They were safer with the incubus than wandering off alone in an attempt to find somewhere safe. The back of her mind was screaming at her that she shouldn’t, that this was just a trick of his so that he could feed from her. Catch her off guard and make her sleep with him. It was probably foolish to think such thoughts, especially after he had saved her, but he had been the one to consistently tell her that he wanted to feed from her one day.

Even if that were true, she needed to keep her sister safe. And she would rather have Bombrush feed from her than let Razorcut hurt her sister.

She took his hand, allowing him to lift her up into his chest before gesturing to Starbolt to climb onto his back again. She hesitated for a moment, looking to Soundwave. When her older sister only nodded, the young girl quickly did as asked and got into the incubus’s back.

“Aren’t we too heavy?” she asked.

It actually made Bombrush give a soft laugh. “Hardly.”

Soundwave didn’t say anything while Starbolt just made a bit of a face. She suddenly felt unbelievably tired. And sore. Did Bombrush notice that, hence he decided to carry her? How kind of him… Primus, she never thought she would actually think something like that. She must have been more tired than she thought.

Which probably explained why when he slowly started to ascend into the air, she let the exhaustion finally come over her and allowed sleep to claim her. 

* * *

Soundwave felt a rather nice sensation on her arm. Soft and comforting… But she wasn’t sure what it was, her vision fuzzy and dark. But as it started to clear up a bit, she suddenly felt sore and stiff all over. And the left side of her face hurt a lot. As did her stomach, sides, and back. It was as if she had been run over by a boulder…

She made a soft noise as her vision slowly started to come back to her, wiggling her toes to get feeling back into them.

“Soundwave?”

She turned to the voice, the sensation on her arm stopping. Slowly blinking a few times, her eyes came into focus and saw Starbolt was lying down beside her, her hand on her arm. Oh, her sister must have been rubbing it earlier.

She glanced around the room. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. It was huge and looked more like a room that belong to some noble or some high-ranking official. Since the room was still dark, it must have still been night… Or maybe early in the morning. And the bed was soft and huge, allowing both of them to lie down on it and still have room for two more people.

She shifted a bit, surprised that she was wearing clothes. She had only had a blanket before, but now, she was wearing a simple dark blue dress; the fabric was incredibly light and felt more a nightgown than anything. And she could feel that there were bandages around her stomach and left arm.

“Soundwave?” Starbolt repeated, leaning in closer. “Are you-?”

“Where are we…?”

She looked confused for a second before it seemed to click in her head. She went back to stroking her arm, pressing closer to her side without irritating her injuries.

“It’s Bombrush’s place,” she murmured softly. “You passed out on the way here… Bombrush helped me give you a bath and he applied some sort of lotion to your bruises. I bandaged them up and dressed you. You’ve been asleep for two days.”

Right. Bombrush had saved them and brought them to his home. Still, Soundwave couldn’t even recall a time she slept for so long. She must have worried her sister to death. Giving her a soft look, she leaned over as much as her body would allow her to and kiss her forehead. She thought about apologizing, but knowing Starbolt, she would just get angry.

“Where is he?”

“… Looking for Razorcut.”

“Oh.”

“He left earlier this evening… We talked. For a while. About… what to do.”

Soundwave raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?

Starbolt hesitated for a moment. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to tell Soundwave what she and Bombrush talked about. It was just hard. Normally, Soundwave was the one who made the decisions. It only made sense, considering she was the older sister. She was supposed to be in charge!

But she hadn’t been awake all day. Starbolt had though and Bombrush wanted to talk to her. He said he would have waited until Soundwave had woken up, but this choice was also hers; he wanted to know what she had to say. It had been incredibly stressful, which was weird for her. Normally, she had a lot a confidence and could talk to adults easily. But having an actual mature conversation about the future had just been… tense.

And it wasn’t just her future. It was also Soundwave’s! She had never had to speak for her older sister before… She only knew what she thought would be the best option. Primus only knew if Soundwave agreed with it not.

“Um…”

“What did you talk about?”

“… About… us.”

Soundwave raised an eyebrow.

Not wanting to stress her sister out, especially not after everything she had been through, Starbolt sat up and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them tightly as she rested her chin on her knees.

“Star-?”

“Bombrush told us we could live with him from now on,” she said, not looking at her. “He says it’s not safe for us to keep staying in town. Not with Razorcut still running around. And… I said we would.”

Soundwave’s eyes widened. Live with Bombrush? The incubus? She knew he had offered to give them shelter for the time being, but living here for the rest of their lives? With a demon who needed sex to live?!

“Starbolt-!”

“He still wants to talk to you about it too. He… He’s not asking for anything. He just wants to protect us.”

“Starbolt, he’s an–”

“I know what he is,” she finally said, firmly this time. Then she turned to her sister. “And he saved us. He saved you, Soundwave… Do you _seriously_ not trust him after that? You don’t really think he would do all of this because he wanted to feed from you… Do you?”

Soundwave couldn’t reply. No, she didn’t think the incubus would go so far out of his way just to make her into another one of his meals. If he were only interested in that, he probably wouldn’t have been as kind to her and Starbolt as he was. Albeit perverted when Starbolt wasn’t around. But she knew he could be… decent. She would dare say gentleman-like, but never to his face, considering how big of an egomaniac he could be.

But still. Ever since they had met, Bombrush had made it very clear that he was sexually attracted to her and wanted to have sex with her. Both as a meal and just for pleasure. Though he never invaded her space and never said anything demeaning towards her, he didn’t hide his desires.

It didn’t help that for the past month or so, he had actually expressed interest in courting her. Legitimate courtship, wanting to be her lover. She had no idea why… except for the reason he had given her. That he had grown to romantically attracted to her as well and cared about her. She had no idea if it was true or not, but it was the only one she had to explain why he wanted to court her, bed her, and rescue her and her sister from Razorcut.

Because he cared.

“When you’re feeling up for it, he wants to talk,” Starbolt said, turning away again. “But… I wanna stay here. There’s nowhere else for us to go anyway. And I trust him… You probably would have gotten even more hurt if it wasn’t for him.”

Soundwave didn’t have a rebuttal. Was Starbolt right? Should they stay here? She didn’t think Bombrush would hurt them, but he was still an incubus. He had to feed. What if something happened? What if he got hungry and somehow couldn’t stop himself? What if Starbolt got her?

It was a lot to think about, but it was making her head hurt.

“When is he returning?”

“Dunno.”

So Soundwave didn’t ask anymore. She would just have to wait until Bombrush returned. Primus only knew if he would find Razorcut or not… She hoped he did. And she hoped he would make him suffer. Razorcut was a bastard and deserved everything Bombrush wanted to give him.

And once he returned, they would finally be able to talk. She just hoped that she knew what she was going to say.


End file.
